sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Mr. Vampire II
|director = Ricky Lau |producer = Sammo Hung |writer = Barry Wong |starring = Yuen Biao Moon Lee Lam Ching-ying Billy Lau Chung Fat Pauline Wong Bowie Wu |music = Anders Nelsson Alastair Monteith-Hodge Stephen Shing Cheng Kwok-kong |cinematography = Andrew Lau Cho Wai-kei Peter Ngor Arthur Wong |editing = Peter Cheung |studio = Bo Ho Films Co., Ltd. Paragon Films Ltd. |distributor = Golden Harvest |released = |runtime = 86 minutes |country = Hong Kong |language = Cantonese |budget = |gross = HK$17,072,137 }} Mr. Vampire II, also known as Mr. Vampire Part 2, is a 1986 Hong Kong comedy horror film directed by Ricky Lau, starring Yuen Biao, Moon Lee and Lam Ching-ying, and produced by Sammo Hung. The film is the second of a series of five films directed by Ricky Lau in the Mr. Vampire franchise. Mr. Vampire and its sequels were released as part of the jiangshi cinematic boom in Hong Kong during the 1980s. The Chinese title of the film literally translates to "Vampire Family". Plot Archaeologist Kwok Tun-wong brings his two students with him in search of ancient artefacts. They stumble upon a cave and discover three geung si (Chinese "hopping" vampires)—an adult male, an adult female, and a child male. The vampires are immobilised because they have Chinese talismans with spells written on them stuck to their foreheads. Kwok brings them back to his lab and decides to sell the boy vampire in the black market. While transporting the boy vampire, Kwok accidentally strips the talisman off its forehead and breaks the charm. The creature awakens and escapes. It enters a house by chance and befriends a little girl, who mistakes the young vampire for an illegal immigrant boy. Meanwhile, back in the lab, one of Kwok's students mischievously removes the talismans from the adult vampires and revives them. The vampires start to "hop" around and attack people. It took the three men much trouble to put them back to rest temporarily. One of Kwok's students was bitten by the male vampire while fighting it so he goes to see Dr Lam for treatment. Lam recognises the bite marks and concludes that there are vampires running loose in town. Together with his daughter Gigi and his prospective son-in-law Yen, Lam embarks on a quest to destroy the vampires. Cast *Lam Ching-ying as Dr Lam Ching-ying (林正英), a physician who is also skilled in Chinese supernatural arts *Yuen Biao as Yen (夏友仁), a reporter and Lam's prospective son-in-law *Moon Lee as Gigi, Lam's daughter *Chung Fat as Professor Kwok Tun-wong (郭敦煌), the archaeologist who discovers the vampires *Billy Lau as Chicken, Kwok's student *Ka Lee as Sashimi, Kwok's student *Pauline Wong as the female adult vampire *Cheung Wing-cheung as the male adult vampire *Hoh Kin-wai as the boy vampire *Hon To-yue as Chia-chia, the girl who befriends the boy vampire *Choi Man-gam as Chia-chia's brother *Bowie Wu as Mr Hu, Chia-chia's father *Wu Ma as Mr Hu's neighbour *Hsiao Ho as a lab technician *James Tien as a police officer *Cho Tat-wah as the police chief *Manfred Wong as a coroner *Yuen Miu as a policeman *Stanley Fung as an archaeologist *Ban Yun-sang as a policeman at the traffic checkpoint *Chow Gam-kong as a policeman *Yiu Yau-hung as a fireman *Lee Chi-git as Ping *Lam Gwok-hung *Yeung Ming Home media VHS Laserdisc VCD DVD Blu-ray References External links * * * [http://www.hkcinemagic.com/en/movie.asp?id=923 Mr. Vampire II] at Hong Kong Cinemagic * [http://www.lovehkfilm.com/reviews_2/mr_vampire_2.html Mr. Vampire II] on lovehkfilm.com * Audio Commentary from Podcast on Fire Category:1985 films Category:Hong Kong films Category:Hong Kong action comedy films Category:Hong Kong martial arts films Category:Hong Kong horror films Category:1980s comedy horror films Category:1980s action films Category:1980s martial arts films Category:Mr. Vampire Category:Jiangshi films Category:Golden Harvest films Category:Martial arts horror films Category:Martial arts comedy films Category:Films set in Hong Kong Category:Films shot in Hong Kong Category:Vampires in film